


That wasn't supposed to happen

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Dork Owada Mondo, Everyone Is Alive, Gentle Kissing, Heterochromia, How Do I Tag, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Ishida is made form magic, M/M, Magic, Male Protagonist, My First AO3 Post, Neck Kissing, Original Character(s), Owada Daiya Lives, Pain, Pure Gokuhara Gonta, Surprise Kissing, Transformation, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: Ishimaru found a spell book and found a spell that could give him power so he tried it out .... only it made a mess out of the whole school including him and the new student
Relationships: OC / Cannon
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**CHP 1 : magic don't exist....right**

"Nekomaru-kun Your late!" Ishimaru said as he cross his arms at the blonde hair male with heterochromia eyes. " Sorry ishimaru-kun I had to stop Leon form drawing on Mondo face while he was sleeping.... again" the blonde said with a huff.

Ishimaru narrow his red eyes at him " who keeps giving him that idea?" He asked

Nastume shrugged ishimaru went to the table and went to start studying "now then let start shall we?" Ishimaru asked

Nastume nods as he open the book 

**13 mins later**

Nastume jolt awake form the sounds of ishimaru snapping his fingers to wake him up " did you not get any sleep last night Nekomaru-kun?" Ishimaru asked.

" I had a nightmare last night everyone was....dead..." Nastume said with slight hesitation ishimaru shook his head " Nekomaru-kun it was just a bad dream here it make sure not to worry about I'll get that dream book I told you about " ishimaru got up and went to a book shelve and went to find the book only...the book wasn't there instead it was a old leather book with a black gem stone on the cover.

" ....this wasn't here before..." Ishimaru muttered softly as he lay the book down which in turn cause nastume to hiss at it and hold up his cross at it " that a spell book!! What an unholy items doing here?!" 

Ishimaru rolled his eyes **' not this again'** he thought " Nekomaru-kun it just a book ...a book that unlisted but still a book " he said " here I'll open to a random page and read the first thing out loud to show you nothing will happen" ishimaru said .

" Ishimaru Don't!" Nastume begged as ishimaru open the book to a random page and read it out loud it was in Latin and Nastume covered his ears in fear and close his eyes tight.

After ishimaru read the chant he tap nastume on the shoulder and put on hand on his chin " do I look different?" He asked 

Nastume shook his head when he opened his eyes 

" See ? What I told you it just a random book made to scare people " ishimaru said with a wide smile 

Nastume look at the book uncomfortably " if it helps I'll put it in the forbidden section if it makes you uncomfortable" ishimaru said noticing 

" Please? " Nastume said softly

Ishimaru chuckled softly and nods

**Later that night**

Ishimaru toss and turn in his sleep as he felt uncomfortable he can hear chanting ishimaru shot up with a gasped as he look around his room .

 **'what was that?'** he thought he looked at the time it was 11:59 pm

Ishimaru lay down and huffed ' **it was just a book magic don't exist...right?'** he thought his question was answer when the clock strike 12 and a wave of pain hits him hard ishimaru wrapped his arms around him and went to the bathroom and held on to the sink he looked at the mirror as he pants and gasped .

**'what happening to me?!'**

TBC


	2. Ishida take hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishimaru found out that magic exist the hard (and painful) way

Ishimaru grips the sink as he cletch his teeth **' what is this what happening?!'** he thought as he slowly glance at the mirror and gasped in shocked his hair which was black as coal ....was turning white as snow.

" W-what?" He muttered softly 

Ishimaru squeeze his eyes tight as he felt them burning he arch his back as he felt something crawled it way down he turned his head slowly as a long impish looking tail appears .

" A-a tail?" He said till he grab his head as he felt unimaginable pain thrashing left and right till he stopped and his arms dropped and a wide smirk appears on 'his' face " I take it your the type who doesn't believe in magic...am I right?" 'he ' said before cackling.

**the next day**

ishimaru groaned softly as he seat up his head was pounding he doesn't remember what happened **'what a strange dream'** he thought as he got dressed even though it summer ishimaru has a lot of studying to do no time for distraction

'Like a certain blonde you help study yesterday ?' a voice said

Ishimaru look left and right there was no one there " who said that?!" He said

'I did of course you fool!" The voice cackle

Ishimaru look around **' it probably one of those pranks Mondo told me about'**

He thought as he rolled his eyes 

'look in the mirror you idiot!' the voice demand

Ishimaru look in the mirror and notice his reflection was different his hair was white

flames were flickering on his eyes and a wide smirk was on his double face

' it about time ' the double said 

" W-who are you?!" Ishimaru said 

'I don't have a name you can call me whatever you want' the double said with a shrugged

Ishimaru blink " ... what did you mean By that the blonde I help study yesterday? You talking about Nekomaru-kun?" Ishimaru asked

The double smirk widened 'who else am talking about let be honest here you see that blonde more then a friend'

ishimaru blushes " Nekomaru-kun is just a friend!" He said 

'why are you blushing like a school girl who has a crush on someone' 

the double said 

" That because you speaking nonsense!" Ishimaru said 

The double rolled his eyes 

'go find someone who'll believe that'  said the double as he rolled his eyes

Ishimaru huffed ' **what this guy know Nekomaru-kun is a friend sure he has a nice smile and pretty eyes ...and I find his freckles cute..... uh-oh'** he thought as his blush darkened as he double smiles widened

'told ya~' the double said 'but don't worry I'll help you out~'

tbc


	3. " my apologies!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishimaru Discovered his feeling for the demonologist and his Double want to help .... only it seems like Ishimaru wasn't the only one who had a hard night   
> Also the bold words is ishimaru thoughts underline is ishida

**'Why should I let you help me I just meet you for crying out loud!'** ishimaru thought so it doesn't appear his crazy in his classmate's eyes 

'well for one thing in a way I am you so who else to trust but yourself I mean I thought you learn that form your grandpa isn't that why you keep your family matter out of it if someone asked?'.

Ishimaru stop infront of the window where his reflection of his double is standing next to him ishimaru cletch his fist and punch the window thankfully not breaking it " Ishimaru-kun?" A voice said behind him ishimaru look behind him and see nastume with a worry look in his eyes .

" Ah Nekomaru-kun I was just...umm " ishimaru was cut off when nastume grab his hand " your hurt please don't do that whatever is wrong please tell me I'll help you with your hand " the blonde said lightly brushing his fingers on ishimaru knuckles.

' he hands are so small he needs both of them to hold your hand! Adorable!'

Ishimaru blushes slightly at his double comment indeed nastume is about an inch shorter and smaller than him which is why on his days off he wear baggie hoodies to hid his figure 

' bet you wish he wear more form fitting clothes huh?'

Ishimaru rolled his eyes slightly **'maybe but it Nekomaru-kun life he should wear what his comfortable with'**

Ishimaru thought 

" Have you seen kiibo?" Nastume asked looking at Ishimaru after treating his hand

"Hm? I haven't I was about to wake him up actually " ishimaru said 

'maybe the spell did something to him'

Ishimaru flinch remembering Last night ' **....let not mention that ever again and am sure it impossible to cast a spell on a robot....I think'**

tbc


	4. "I hate it when your right"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nastume and ishimaru went to check on kiibo only it seems that whatever happened last night spread

"kiibo-kun!" Ishimaru shouted as he pound on his door 

Kiibo who was under his bed sheets groaned softly ' ugh don't tell me I only charge half way again?' he thought as he got up slowly holding his blanket over his head .

Ishimaru heard shuffling behind the door 

" Are you alright kiibo-kun?" Ishimaru asked as kiibo open the door " am not sure ...." Kiibo said that was till he looked at his hand he hold it up and exam it instead of metal digits there were pale human hands.

".....am...not malfunctioning am I?" Kiibo asked looking at Ishimaru and Nastume who both shake they heads 'no'

Kiibo drop the blanket and show he was indeed...human " h-how did this happen?" Kiibo asked 

Ishimaru who looks in the mirror that hangs in the corner of the the hallway and mouthed " I hate it when your right"

While nastume was calming kiibo down who was freaking out because last thing he remember was going to sleep as a robot now his human and he can see something....that was next to Ishimaru it looks like him but with a tail and white hair and flaming eyes .

' who is that ...' he thought he wanted to tell nastume but looks like he could see him if he did he would have say something about it .

Nastume is that kind of person even when someone panicking he would introduced that person to them but there nothing....at least to Nastume there

.....the double look at him 

" You can see me?" He said 

Kiibo nodded slightly trying not to get much attention form nastume 

And ishimaru paled 

TBC


	5. ....wait if am not the only one who got this...who else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishimaru found out that he wasn't the only one dealing with this magic mishap and things are warming up between nastume and ishimaru with the help of the double

'looks like your not the only one who got spelled' the double said with a smirk looking at the human kiibo .

' **can it! I don't want to hear this!'** ishimaru thought as he walked down the hallway

Nastume next to him the double looking at the two and smirk and jumped into ishimaru shadow which caused ishimaru to stiffed for a second before his shoulders relax " Nekomaru-kun!" ' ishimaru' said speed Walk up to him .

" Ishimaru?" Nastume look at him something didn't add up at all mainly the fact that ishimaru something was wrong with his eyes 

' ishimaru' lightly grab his hand and took him to the library' wait what about the other students it maybe summer but he always has his schedule' nastume thought Nastume was about to say something when.

' ishimaru' kiss him 

Nastume eyes widened at this till he wrapped his arms around him and kiss him back 

The double step out of ishimaru shadow' your welcome~'

Ishimaru who opened his eyes and pulled away from the kiss " u-umm I uhh am sorry!" Ishimaru said with a blush as he back away feeling embarrassed 

" I-it...umm alright just wasn't expecting that?" Nastume said with a slight figet as his pale skin turn pink 

Tbc


End file.
